


amid the falling snow

by trinityghoul



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other, POV Second Person, The Dawning (Destiny)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinityghoul/pseuds/trinityghoul
Summary: Drifter's smile never falters as he accepts the delicious chocolate treats.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Reader, The Drifter/Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	amid the falling snow

“The hell are these?” Drifter asks, face carefully blank as you offer up a simply decorated box to his hands.

Your stare is dry as you open your mouth. “How about you open it first, genius?”

Drifter rolls his eyes but carefully takes the package off your hands, untying the ribbon and frills like it were something precious. Anything he gets from you is precious in his mind, but you don’t need to know that. The white cover is opened, and the paper top is removed, revealing shiny clear pyramids all in a row.

He flickers his gaze between the contents and you, and asks, “so can I ask what the hell this is now?”

You make a noise of disgust before taking one from the box and putting it close to his mouth. “How about you try one and find out?”

The close proximity of the apparent treat nearly makes Drifter go cross eyed, but he recognises the shapes of these things. “Hey, wait a second,” he plucks it out of your fingers. “Are these supposed to be motes?”

Your lip quirks up. “Now you’re getting it. Try one!”

_Well, if there’s any better way to go_ , Drifter shrugs and pops one in his mouth, letting saliva soften the sharp edges of the candy before crunching into it.

You make a face at the sound. “You bite into candy motes?” you comment, getting your own candy mote from a hidden pouch and popping it in your mouth. “I just let mine melt in my mouth for as long as it takes.”

_I’d like to melt in your mouth_ , is what Drifter doesn’t say. “Yeah, but you made so many of ‘em, I don’t think I’d have the time to eat ‘em all if I did it like you,” he punctuates this with another mote popped in his mouth.

“I’m sure you’ll find a way in between Gambit matches and evading the Praxic order,” you jab with a roll of your eyes, but then your gaze grows fond, smiles lighting up the corners of your eyes. “Happy Dawning, Drifter.”

And Drifter can't help it, he smiles back. "Happy Dawning, youngblood."

* * *

Outside the Annex, the first snow of the season falls.


End file.
